pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:N/D Mystic Blood Bonder
The Mystic Blood Bonder is a health and energy battery build. The combination of Mystic Regeneration and Blood Renewal provides stable health management for Blood is Power, and allows you to supply Blood Bonds to teammates. Along with a third enchantment, this combination provides +15 health regeneration. Even though health regeneration is capped at 10, this cap is applied after the degen from your Blood Bonds is subtracted. This build has advantages over a standard BiP energy battery, as it can effectively provide both energy and health battery services to a whole team, as well as a semi-party heal. It also has more effective methods to counteract BiP's sacrifice costs. Attributes and Skills prof=necro/dervi bloodm=10+1+3 earthp=8 windpr=10 soulre=8+1HealingBondis PowerTouchof ThornsRenewalRegenerationSignet/build Equipment Because of the importance of your enchantments, a Blood Staff of Enchanting is required to get the longest possible duration. Undertaker's or Radiant Insignias would be best, depending on personal preference for more armor or more energy. Usage * Try to stay back out of the fight and avoid aggro. You should be well behind the monks and out of range of enemies. * Keep Blood Renewal and Mystic Regeneration up at all times during combat. * Apply Blood Bond first to allies heading into combat that you expect to take damage such as the tank(s). Also apply it to other allies who come under attack or are experiencing health degeneration. * Don't wait for people to call their Energy. Instead, apply BiP to all party members in the following order: **Before a fight, apply BiP to party members who setup in advance (such as trappers, bonders or ritualists) **During a fight, apply it to the healers, elementalists and other casters, then frontline attackers in that order of priority. * As you are casting BiP on each party member, this is a good time to also cast Blood Bond on them if needed. This can also be useful if a cover enchant is needed to protect BiP. However don't get carried away and try to cast Blood Bond on all party members. It is not neccessary and will put an extra strain on your health and energy management. * Use Aura of Thorns in case you attract any melee attention, and you will then be able to kite away. You can also use this to assist monks or other casters to kite if you notice they have attracted aggro. Its short recharge and long duration means that you can use it to boost Mystic Regeneration (only if needed), but it should be available to use to cripple foes when needed. * Dwayna's Touch should mainly be used as a strong self-heal, but it can also be used to heal a teammate if needed. Be aware of its touch range, because of this it should only be used rarely, on backline teammates only. * The health boost from the ending of Blood Renewal can be used to quickly recover from the sacrifice cost of Blood is Power. If you see that this is about to end, you can feel safe in casting more than one BiP in a row. * Use Mystic Healing if several of your party members need a quick health boost. Remember that Blood Bond provides more energy efficient health over time, so Mystic Healing should not be spammed and only used when really needed. Counters * Enchantment removal. * Heavy melee pressure. * Backfire or other similar anti-caster skills. Variants Variations could add some of the following skills (possibly removing Res, Aura of Thorns, or Dwayna's Touch): * Signet of Pious Light: Trickier to manage than Dwayna's Touch, but gives you an additional ranged healing skill. * Order of Pain: Boost your team's damage output, and its also an enchantment so it will boost your Mystic Regeneration. * Pious Restoration: If you need hex removal. * Blood Ritual: Add this if you want to use a different elite skill, but still want to provide energy battery services. * Well of Blood: Increased healing support, and corpse control. * Signet of Lost Souls: Increased energy management if you feel it is needed. Notes * You should consider talking to the monks in your party in advance so that they understand how your build works, or at least know not to worry about healing you after sacrifices, and to add enchantments to you if possible. Ideally you can co-ordinate your skillbars so that they take out any health regeneration skills and make sure to bring protection enchantments like Aegis, Shield of Absorption, or Protective Spirit. * This build works very well combined with a Protection monk running a build like Mo/E Glyph Shield of Regen. * The only breakpoints that your attributes must hit are Blood Magic at 14, and Earth Prayers at 8. Beyond that, you have flexibility to adjust Wind Prayers and Soul Reaping based on your preference. *Because increasing your maximum health increases the sacrifice cost of BiP, some people prefer to reduce health as much as possible. You can optionally use a Major Rune of Soul Reaping to reduce health further. A Superior Soul Reaping could be used but this will bring your health dangerously low and is not recommended. You can also choose to go without a Rune of Vigor (and save some gold). You can use the spare rune slot for an extra Rune Of Attunement. See also * N/any BiP Necro